The invention relates to a device for processing components for means of transport, in particular for processing sections for aircraft, comprising a handling system that supports a holding frame, wherein the holding frame comprises at least one pressure stamp and/or at least one processing device.
Known devices for processing components for example among other things comprise a handling system in the form of an industrial robot, with a hinged arm that can be positioned in several axes, wherein a tool, for example a drilling device, a riveting device or the like, is arranged on said hinged arm.